An integrated circuit package may provide physical protection to an integrated circuit die, dissipate heat generated by the integrated circuit die, and electrically connect the integrated circuit die to external circuitry. In the latter regard, a conventional integrated circuit package may provide power and ground planes for distributing and routing power signals between the integrated circuit die and a motherboard. The transmission of these signals often results in unwanted resonance between the motherboard and the integrated circuit package, which may negatively affect the performance of the integrated circuit die.